Cantos del corazón
by Constance Pendragon
Summary: Katniss necesita ayuda, la presión de ser modelo y sufrir un trastorno alimenticio no es fácil. Peeta quien siempre ve el lado bueno carga con un triste pasado. Almas que sufren pueden alivianar sus cargas al unirse pues para ser felices y superar las adversidades, se hace más fácil si estamos en compañía de alguien. Incluye historia de otros personajes asociados a los principales
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, espero le guste este nuevo fanfiction es más bien drama y romance, pues para ser felices hay que pasar muchas pruebas. Estará muy ligado a los sentimientos de los personajes y a sus formas de ver la vida. Sin mas los dejo leer tranquilamente y de antemano gracias por interesante en esta historia.**

* * *

Capítulo 1

Soy Katniss Everdeen y aquí estoy llorando en el piso de mi departamento por el inútil de mi novio, más bien mi ex novio pues se metió con mi amiga, es decir, mi ex amiga. No es que estuviera ciegamente enamorada, pero habíamos sido amigos por años, sentía que él me entendía y que teníamos algo especial. Si ya no quería seguir conmigo podría habérmelo dicho y nada ente nosotros hubiera cambiado, pero comenzaba a tener fuertes sentimientos por él, de hecho eso iba a aclarar cuando algo lo cambio todo.

_*Inicio flash back_

Toc, toc… Tocaba la puerta de mi novio Gale, pensaba decirle todo lo que sentía por él, mientras le preparaba una muy rica cena. Pero me esperaba otra sorpresa.

El me abrió la puerta solo en bóxer y con una camisa mal puesta, su cara de asombro no se la quitaba con nada

-"Amor ¿Qué sucede?". Dije recelosa

- "Katniss que rayos haces aquí y sin avisar"…. Dijo el molesto. Y fue en ese momento cuando me enoje, como que hacía y sin avisar, ¿acaso tenía que sacar hora para ver el famoso modelo Gale?

-" ¿¡Acaso te tengo que avisar!? Soy tu novia y te puedo visitar cuando quiera y como quiera". Estaba expresando todos mis descargos cuando sentí sonar un móvil en su habitación con un tono que no era el de él pero que se me hacía familiar. Salí corriendo y aunque el intento detenerme logre abrir la puerta y ahí estaba Madge en su cama con cara de espanto. Me di la media vuelta, no sin antes darle una bofetada en la cara, no llore y salí tranquilamente, él ni siquiera intento detenerme.

_*Fin flash back_

Me levanto y me seco las lágrimas no puedo creer lo patética que estoy siendo, acto seguido fijo mi atención en los envoltorios de chocolate que están en el suelo y eso me aterra aún más deben ser entre 5 y 7, ni siquiera recuerdo haberlos probado, salgo corriendo al baño. El chocolate es un lujo que no me puedo permitir, menos en estos momentos en que mi carrera va en ascenso.

Vomito todo lo que tiene mi estómago aunque si bien llevaba mucho tiempo sin hacerlo, me sigue haciendo bastante fácil creo que ya es una vieja costumbre que no puedo evitar ni siquiera recuerdo cuando fue la primera vez que lo hice ni como comencé, solo sé que comencé mi carrera de modelo como a los diez años, cuando mis curvas de mujer comenzaron a aparecer me asuste, estaba juntando grasa donde no tena que estar, algo que arruinaría mi figura de modelo de alta costura. Así que empecé con dietas y ejercicio poco a poco esto no fue suficiente y comencé a caer en la bulimia lo que me llevo prontamente a la anorexia. Aunque claro esta no está diagnosticada pues soy modelo y a nadie le extraña mi físico, así que ni siquiera me esfuerzo en ocultarlo, siempre me hidrato y tomo abundantes vitaminas y minerales para no enfermar, es otro lujo que no me puedo dar. No es que no coma nada de nada pero por lo general no son más de 300-500 calorías al día, aunque en tiempos de desfiles o sesiones fotográficas solo me conformo con agua y chicle sin azúcar.

Salgo de casa sin rumbo quiero caminar, no pensar y sentir el frío aire de otoño en mis mejillas. Me siento en un parque a leer un rato, por momentos desvío la mirada de mi libro para mirar a la gente pasar, me encanta imaginar distintas historias con cada persona que veo. Poco a poco me animo más y más, finalmente tomo una decisión: hace frío y estoy triste, mal que mal acabo de terminar mi relación de casi un año, iré por un café ( con mucho endulzante) para luego salir un rato con mi mejor amiga a distraerme, aunque me temo lo lamentare más tarde.

Camino un rato por los alrededores del parque, pues en las calles aledañas está lleno de cafés y bares, finalmente me decido por uno que se ve muy tranquilo, silencioso y hogareño.

Entro sin más y me dirijo al mesón a pedir mi café, aun me siento algo triste sin embargo levanto mi mirada y sonrío al joven que toma mi pedido, él se ve alegre aunque lo más probable es que lo haga por exigencias del trabajo, me atiende amablemente y me entrega mi bebida diciéndome un buen día e incluso regalándome un caramelo.

Me siento a tomar mi café en las mesitas de afuera mientras escucho distintas conversaciones, saco mi libro y lo sigo hojeando unas páginas más, claramente leer libros de romance cuando uno está en este tipo de situaciones no es lo mejor ya que de un momento a otro las lágrimas comienzan a caer por mis mejillas, como si llevaran años escondiéndose. No puedo parar y la verdad no sé qué hacer. Rápidamente me las seco y me limpio la nariz para salir del recinto y llegar prontamente a mi casa.

-"Rayos mi marca página". Digo algo frustrada aunque ahora que lo pienso este era un regalo de Gale, quizá es mejor que ya no esté a mi vista. Estaba preparada a poner una servilleta en la página correspondiente cuando una mano me toca el hombro y extiende una taza. Es el mismo chico de la barra, tomo dudosa lo que ofrece, esta contiene agua, la verdad no entiendo que quiere con esto.

-"Es agua con azúcar dice distraído, y algunas esencias. Te calmaran, aunque a veces hay que dejarlas salir, hace mal que se queden dentro". Todo lo dice sin cambiar el tono dulce y calmado de su voz, luego me dedica una sonrisa mientras posa la vista en mi libro.

Tomo el contenido de la taza sin saber que más hacer, hago un par de respiraciones profundas hasta calmarme totalmente, sin esperar más digo un torpe "gracias".

No hablamos nada, él este frente a mí mirando la calle, con su actitud pacífica. Tomo mi libro y estoy dispuesta a poner la servilleta cuando el vuelve a hablar

Espera un momento, yo traeré algo para ti. Y se va sin más, sin explicar algo, mientras pienso si esperar o no, él llega y me entrega algo. Es un lindo marca páginas con una cita al reverso la cual dice:

"_Y cuando te hayas consolado (uno siempre termina por consolarse) te alegraras de haberme conocido" (El principito - Antoine de Saint-Exupéry)_

Lo coloco rápidamente en mi libro, el cual luego guardo en mi bolso, me levanto y nuevamente pronuncio un gracias diciendo a continuación mi nombre. Él me sonríe y a modo de respuesta me dice Peeta, el cual claramente es su nombre.

A continuación se para, estira y dice más para sí mismo que para mí un "se acabó el descanso" camina hacia su sector de trabajo mientras yo camino en la dirección opuesta, me giro para verlo una última vez y este está atendiendo a un cliente, pero levanta su vista y me hace un signo de adiós con la mano al igual que me dedica una sonrisa, devuelvo el gesto. Sin más saco mi móvil para hablar con Johanna, es hora de sacarme toda la pena que llevo dentro.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado y me den la oportunidad de seguir desarrollando esta historia, la cual si bien estará centrada en Peeta & Katniss tambien desarrollare historias paralelas de los otros personajes. La historia tendrá distintos matices de la vida y mostrara distintas realidades, refiriéndose principalmente al como superar los problemas y las adversidades y seguir con la vida adelante. **

**Agradecería**** enormemente si me dejan sus reviews para saber que les parecio, sus criticas o sus sugerencias.**

**Saludos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todo el mundo :D **

**Bueno aquí esta la continuación, espero poder actualizar más rápido pero con la universidad aveces se me hace imposible. Mil perdones por la tardanza y espero disfruten. **

* * *

No es que quisiera salir realmente, la verdad es que lo que más deseaba era estar bajo mi manta favorita, tomando agua (o una soda diet) y torturándome con películas de romance, de esas donde todos son felices hasta los perros.

Pero aquí estoy tomando una soda diet, mirando a la gente bailar al ritmo de una música electrónica mientras las luces me trasladan a otro lugar, más bien a cierto recuerdo que me hace sonreír como tonta.

-"¡Wow! y tu Everdeen no que estás destruida". Dijo Johanna tan calmada y animada como siempre mientras me extendía un vaso de cerveza dietética, aunque por dentro de todas formas me sentía culpable por estar comiendo demás.

-"Johanna, ya sabes intento no pensar en él, además me gusta ver como la gente baila, es un buen espectáculo". Digo con una sonrisa, ella me mira con cara de qué demonios esta mujer y se sienta a mi lado, guiñando un ojo e indicando un grupo de hombres los cuales también la miran.

Al cabo de unos minutos y luego que le contara por décima vez como había encontrado a Magde y a Gale, un chico decidió acercarse muy cortésmente.

-"Damiselas que hacen por estos lugares y tan solitas". Dijo un chico con sonrisa resplandeciente. Mi nombre es Finnick, seguramente me conocen pues he salido mucho en las revistas de moda, se puede decir que soy un Idol.

-"Jajajajaja y tú crees que eso me importa guapo. Te informo que somos modelos de alta costura y también salimos constantemente en portadas pero a diferencia de ti no tenemos un prontuario en enredos amorosos ni mucho menos filtraciones de videos eróticos, solo somos conocidas por nuestra belleza y no por nuestros romances". Dijo Johanna riendo a más no poder con su forma tan contagiosa.

Yo me quede en mi lugar y solo digne a regalarle una sonrisa tímida a ese tal Finnick pues la verdad no tenía idea de quien rayos era, realmente nunca sabía nada de farándula ya que no me importaba, a mi como modelo me gustaba mostrar la belleza de un cuerpo y de una ropa que calzaba a la perfección pero no más allá incluso he rechazado varias ofertas que apuntaban a lo sexy incluso llegando a lo grotesco, realmente no soy ese tipo de mujer, no estoy hecha para eso.

Luego de ese pequeño intercambio de palabras Finnick también se puso a reír con ella y luego se dieron un abrazo, hay no entendí nada y Johanna al parecer se percató que realmente estaba confundida.

-"Katniss este es mi mejor amigo de infancia, no nos veíamos desde hace algunos años, pero siempre habíamos mantenido el contacto, como puedes ver es tan famoso como nosotras aunque es aún más conocido por otro tipo de escándalos". Acto seguido le dio un juguetón codazo al chico y este le sonrió elegantemente.

Pasamos el resto de la noche tomando sodas y conversando en especial escuche muchas historias de infancia de mi amiga y su mejor amigo, realmente me hizo muy bien salir, fue realmente entretenido. Pero en un momento quede algo preocupada Johanna salió al baño y cuando llego se veía distinta sus pupilas estaban dilatas y estaba más alegre de lo normal. Se me acerco al oído y me dijo que le había salido un panorama con un chico que recién había conocido, no era la primera vez que me dejaba por un hombre pero últimamente se está haciendo muy frecuente que pase una noche con uno y con otro, me tiene un poco preocupada pero quien soy yo para juzgar, si al final yo tengo mis propios problemas. Se despidió de Finnick excusándose y diciéndole que por favor no perdieran el contacto y que saliéramos otro día los tres, me dejo bastante alegre la idea.

Decidí que era momento de largarme también, así que tome mi bolso y me acerque a Finnick para también excusarme pero el decidió irme a dejar a casa. Me gusto la forma de este chico, siento que podía confiar, íbamos juntos cuando choque con alguien me doy la vuelta y ahí estaba Gale, quien me miro a mí y luego a Finnick acto seguido se puso a gritar.

-"Katniss, mira donde te encuentro, cuando estabas conmigo ni siquiera te gustaban estos lugares y ahora que ya no lo estamos es en el primer lugar en que te encuentro y nada más que con este ¿acaso me engañas con este y por eso eras tan fría conmigo? Maldita puta". Me lo grito con ojos llenos de rabia. Claramente estaba ebrio, pero porque diablos me decía todo eso, si era yo la que lo había encontrado esa mañana con una amiga y ahora el me reclamaba por nada, acaso quería seguir controlando mi vida. Nunca pensé que en realidad él era tan malo. Estaba dispuesta a decirle todo esto llena de rabia, pero no sé qué paso en mí, ninguna palabra salió de mi boca y al cabo de unos segundos empecé a sentir tibias lagrimas bajando por mi cara.

-"Mira hombre, yo a ella la acabo de conocer y claramente se nota que no es del tipo de mujer que tu estas describiendo, así que te pido que la dejes en paz y le pidas la disculpa que se merece". Finnick se puso delante de mí y le hablo tranquilamente.

-"Así que la acabas de conocer y ya se van a acostar, realmente es más puta de lo que pensé". Dijo Gale aún más molesto, no paso ni un segundo cuando Finnick le propino un par de golpes dejándolo en el suelo.

-"Ni se te ocurra volver a tratarla así, poco hombre". Dijo un Finnick galante y luego tirándome del brazo para sacarme del lugar. Yo no hacía nada, estaba en shock solo lloraba sin decir palabra alguna, me subí al auto de Finnick y me pidió decirle mi dirección, entre balbuceos logre decirle algo y el me llevo, poco a poco me fui calmando y finalmente pronuncia un tranquilo gracias y luego de eso le conté toda mi historia y lo que había sucedido ese día. El solo me escucho y maldijo un par de veces a Gale por poco hombre, dijo que un día me contaría su historia.

Luego de eso me baje del auto y entre a mi casa ya más calmada, no podía hacer nada pues el daño que Gale me había hecho ya estaba, sin embargo desplace todos esos pensamientos y me enfoque en Peeta aquel muchacho misterioso y tierno, tenía muchas ganas de volver a verlo y me decidí ir a visitarlo. Estaba agotada, era momento de intentar dormir.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado, de verdad muchas gracias a quienes la vez anterior me dieron un review de verdad me encanta leer que opinan, critican o comentan si pueden hacerlo les pido me dejen lo que quieran de mi historia, sus ideas o algo asi :D**

**También**** debo agradecer a quienes me colocaron en sus favoritos, pues realmente fue un honor para mi. Y gracias a quienes dieron un follow.**

**Tratare de actualizar pronto, muchas gracias por leer y suerte en todo!**

**~Saludos~ **


End file.
